Lather Of Lockhart
by BanoraWhite
Summary: When Reno stumbles across a certain Tifa Lockhart, locked out of her pad, he agrees to let her head back to his house while she waits for Cloud to come back. But Reno gets alot more then he bargains for.


' So, here we are!'  
A somewhat nervous Reno slightly shoved at his front door to get it open.  
He stepped inside his living room where pizza boxes lay, countless DVD's and a few pile of clothes lay on the white carpet he had.  
Tifa strode past him and looked around.

'This would actually be quite a nice place if you had a tidy, Reno,' she turned and smiled at him.

A smile like that would have normally reassured Reno but this was the first proper time a girl had come back to his pad in a long time. Especially when it was a spontaneous visit, such as this one.

He had been out and about when he had run into Tifa.  
It was a weird scenario. He had seen her looking up at the top window of her own bar in Edge, with her hands on her hips.  
Reno could spot a damsel in distress from a mile off.

'Hello there, ' he cooed. ' And what seems to be the problem, beautiful?'

The girl turned her head and gazed at the red head. She scanned those huge green eyes he wore and tried to work out what his motive was. He had to want something, Turks always did.

'Nothing, Reno. I'm fine' Tifa turned her head back towards the window. She didn't have the time for him right now.

' You locked out?' Reno reached into his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes.

Tifa rolled her eyes.  
' As a matter of fact I have been, yes.'

' Awrh, what's the hurry sweetheart?' he smiled, ' Let's just go for a drink somewhere else instead.'

Reno loved playing it cool. That's how he got all the ladies.  
He put it on even more when he was around Tifa. Ever since Yuffie let it slip that Tifa had a soft spot for the Turk, he pressed and teased as much as he could with Tifa.

Tifa tried to hide her smile.  
_Damn him. And damn Yuffie too!_

'No can do Reno. I've got plans tonight. It just seems that Cloud has too and has taken the kids with him...Urgh, I _told _him I'd be right back!'

' What you need is a man that actually listens to you , Tif.'

Tifa turned the full way round to face him. ' And what do you mean by that?'

Reno smiled and pulled on his fag. 'Come for a drink.'

Tifa thought for a while. A smile crept along her face.

' Ok then...we'll drink. Your house. And I need a shower before my plans tonight. OK?'

Reno puffed out his smoke in shock.  
_Well played, Lockhart. Put a Turk in his place.  
_

And now he was shovelling his clothes into draws, throwing his CD's into the rack in the corner of his room and trying his hardest to keep any dirty magazines from being seen.  
Tifa walked over to the far side of the room and flung open the white curtains. A flood of light filled the room and had a very surprising effect.

' Wow, this really is a nice place, Reno!' You could tell he was on great money.

'Uh...thanks. By the way, the shower is just to your left, there.'

Tifa nodded and headed into the bathroom.

Reno put his hands on his hips and looked around. Twenty seconds and the place is half decent!  
_I should remember this!_  
Slightly out of breath from all the panicking, he plonked himself down on his sinkable white couch and lit up another cigarette.  
_I should really quit you beautiful cancer sticks,_ he thought as he twirled it around in his fingers.

He heard the shower turn on.

His mind slowly wandered onto Tifa Lockhart.  
The girl who he had been enemies with for so long, was taking a shower in his house.

_Can you believe that?  
Tifa Lockhart, naked in my house._

Something made his heart flutter.  
He rolled his eyes and put it to the back of his mind. It was easy to let his imagination get the better of him nowadays. With so much work and so little time, it was hard for him to relax and actually think about girls, never mind date them.

_Anyway, enough about that, what's on tv?_

He looked around for the remote and cursed himself for always loosing valuable, important devices such as this one. His eyes scanned the room. Found it.

_Oh man. Just when I was getting comfy too._

He pushed himself up and walked over to the other side of the room, swiped up the remote and turned to head back when something caught his eye.

Tifa.  
She had left the door open.

Reno was unaware of the smile that had crept up on his face.  
_What an idiot, as if you forget to close the door!  
_He laughed at her. And himself.

But then Tifa without a warning to preying eyes, swooped her hair back in one quick motion.  
A glimpse of her breasts could be seen as she turned to rub foamy soap into a lather as she rubbed her flat stomach.  
The water fell upon her face as she gave an expression of satisfaction.  
Droplets of water ran down her back as if racing each other to get the 'special' part below.  
Parts that Reno could only imagine could look like.

He found himself on his tip toes with his tongue out.  
Snapping out of it, he turned away.

_This is wrong!....One more quick look couldn't hurt._

He turned around and had another peek.  
She was bent right over, washing her feet.  
Reno felt his knees go weak.

_Tifa Lockhart you absolute babe._

Wild thoughts of pushing the door wide open and mounting himself up behind her, flashed through his thoughts like he was a madman. Thinking about grabbing those hips and thrusting as hard as he could right into the back of her. Making her moan, making her scream for more. The thing was, he even knew she wanted him. He knew it! He had been given solid proof that she wanted him.

_Oh if only .If only._

Reno turned back towards to sofa. He hadn't even noticed the stiffness that had arose in his pants.

_Oh god damn. Tifa you damn, beautiful....urgh. Did that just happen?_

He focused all he could on losing his erection before Tifa came back into the room. He couldn't wait to tell Rude what he had seen.

_Rude will absolutely kick himself when he finds out what he has missed._

'Thanks for that Reno, I feel loads better now,' Tifa smiled. She had found one of Reno's shirts and was wearing it like a dress. Reno swallowed hard.

_How amazing does she look in my shirt? Is she wearing anything underneath that?_

' So, let's get this show on the road and crack a beer open.'

Reno could feel his erection slowly making an appearance again. He cursed himself for not having sex in such a long time. And he cursed himself for standing and even looking at Tifa in the first place.

_She is perfect..._

' So, tell me Reno. You enjoy the show?' Tifa winked at the blushing red head.

_Oh yea, tonight is going to be perfect!_


End file.
